


The Rodian Mistress

by TonyJC



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Slavery, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyJC/pseuds/TonyJC
Summary: Hiding from the Empire isn't cheap, and when a certain padawan has come of age, she has to start to earn her keep.





	

_11 AFE (After the Formation of the Empire)_

 

Pephas Kelios was a busy man; dealing with the transportation of his _workers_ and keeping the Imperial authorities off his and his partners’ backs was enough to keep him at his terminal and on his comlink for most of the day. He rarely had time for himself, but there were some exceptions, one of them being _Morazel_. Ah, Morazel, the Zygerrian beauty that could easily break someone’s resolve and will, twisting them into willing slaves.

 

He strode towards the round mirror in his refresher, making sure that his attire was fixed properly, his beard trimmed just so, and his hair slicked without any strands embarrassingly popping up from their position. Of course, he was always dressed to kill when it comes to business, especially _this_ kind of business, but this occasion was different, special. He rarely got to meet with the lady herself, even though they’ve been good partners and friends for years, she took caution in her own operations. If people knew where Morazel operated, then she would be in a world of trouble.

 

Pephas gave himself a once over, examining his expensive attire which was made out of a white jacket with a silken dark purple shirt underneath, black trousers with a shiny black belt and leather shoes. Confident in his appearance, he turned and exited the ‘fresher, making his way towards the large bed that sat inside his lavishly decorated quarters. Pephas sat on the side of the bed, grabbed a datapad from the nightstand, and reviewed his ongoing operations.

 

Even though slavery is well and alive in the Outer Rim compared to the Republic, the Galactic Empire still found ways to “discourage” independent slavers. Although the Empire liked to use slavery, as shown with those brutish Wookiees being sent to Kessel, they’ll rather monopolize the trade, which left the Zygerrian government discontent. Not like they can do anything about it, as shown with Ryloth and Kashyyyk.

 

He soon heard his comlink chirp and he answered it, bringing his forearm up to his mouth. “Yes, pilot?”

 

“Mr. Kelios, sir, we’re exiting Hyperspace in two minutes.” The slightly distorted voice of his pilot reported through the open link.

 

“Good, I’m headed right there.” Pephas responded before cutting off the link and exited his quarters in haste. He walked briskly through the grey corridors of _The Desperate Mistress_ , a personal luxury yacht he often used on trips such as this. When he reached the portal to the flight deck, the doors slid open, revealing his pilot working on the control console and the trailing stars beyond the transparisteel panes of the bridge.

 

He stood just behind his pilot’s right shoulder and inspected his workplace. Pephas knew it made him nervous, but his presence here was important. If he messed something up and didn’t input the codes correctly, then the both of them would be blasted out of the sky.

 

“Exiting hyperspace in five, four, three, two, one, exiting.” His pilot reported as the sound of the inertia dampeners compensating for the change in velocity whirred loudly. When the shooting stars receded into fixed positions, the sight that greeted them was that of a distant spherical space station burrowed discretely into an asteroid.

 

Immediately, he heard beeping coming from the pilot’s console, which prompted the pilot to tap the console to accept the call. When he accepted the request for communications, a nasally voice spoke through the comm channel. “Identify yourselves and state your business, or we will open fire. You’re trespassing in private property!”

 

The pilot took a deep breath before answering, “This is the Desperate Mistress, requesting permission to dock.”

 

There was a pause in the other side of the comm’ before the voice returned. “Roger, we have you on the list and you’re on schedule. Transmit your passage codes now.”

 

At the sentinel’s request, Pephas unhooked a datapad from his belt and held it up to the pilot who cautiously took it and read it out loud. “The codes are five, three, seven, two, six, six, dash, four, eight, one, three.”

 

Again, there was silence from the speaker except this time it took a full minute until the response came. “You’re cleared for landing. Have a nice day Mr. Kelios.”

 

The pilot exhaled audibly and his shoulders slumped, seeing that they weren’t going to be blasted to bits with the wide array of small turbolasers that dotted the station. If the pilot continued being this nervous, then he will have to be disposed of and replaced by someone who is move level headed.

 

Making a mental note of it, Pephas watched as their ship approached the station’s docking bay and slowly phased through the magnetic field keeping the void of space from sucking the joint Weequay and Zygerrian crewmen into oblivion. The ship shook when the landing clamps absorbed the ship’s weight and Pephas immediately took the datapad and spun around to exit the cockpit. When he reached the extended ramp, he was greeted by a well-groomed Zygerrian who had two commando droids on either side of him.

 

“Good evening Mr. Kelios, Ms. Lovian is expecting you. If you’ll follow me.” The black furred Zygerrian greeted before turning towards the exit of the hangar bay while droids followed his footsteps alongside him, not even bothering to spare a glance at Pephas to see if he was following. Not wanting to keep the miss waiting, he did follow while also taking the chance to inspect Morazel’s life’s work.

 

The station itself is a heavily modified Lucrehulk-class core ship, no doubt from the defunct CIS ranks. Ever since the Separatist navy was disbanded after the Confederacy surrendered, many of these enormous retrofitted freighters were scrapped and some were sold very cheaply to unknown buyers. Morazel, with some help from Pephas’s contacts of course, had the audacity to steal one from a shipyard in Techno Union space when she needed a new base of operations after the previous one was compromised and sabotaged by a rival.

 

The halls they were now walking in were no longer as clean as they’d been under a droid crew. Although it was tidy, crates were stacked at the sides of the hallway, repulsorlifts full of cargo – no doubt Spice - raced through and columns of chained slaves were led by their handlers every now and then.

 

It took a few minutes of travelling through closely guarded hallways before the Zygerrian ‘gentleman’ stopped at a blast door and turned at his heels to address him. “Ms. Lovian will be with you shortly. If you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.” And before Pephas could even think to say _something_ , the furry alien turned and walked away alongside his droid escort.

 

The thick durasteel door slid open, revealing a lavishly decorated lounging room with red and golden outlines being predominant in about every aspect of it. Morazel wasn’t a subtle woman when it came to displaying her wealth to her guests as his gaze roamed the paintings hanging on the walls and the showcase of the rows of expensive liquor in the shelves behind a bar.

 

Finally, his eyes focused on the Zygerrian sitting comfortably in one of the couches in the middle of the room and drinking a cup wine.

 

“Pephas, good, you’re here!” Morazel called out in her thick and exotic Zygerrian accent as she waved her free hand at him.

 

“Morazel, you look lovely as always.” He responded as he strode towards her, his eyes taking in her rather tight attire. Her dress exposed much of her rather moderate cleavage and it ended high on her thighs; its dark red color with grey outlines creating a pleasant contrast to her crimson fur. When Pephas reached her, he removed his jacket and set it to hang on the arm rest of the sofa before sitting next to her. Settling into the couch, he regarded her with curiosity as he wondered why she would call him here.

 

Morazel briefly locked eyes with him before lifting her bare feet off the rug and placed them on his lap. Pephas eyed the bottle of Alderaanian Wine on the table beyond her end of the couch and gestured it to her as he asked with an amused tone. “What’s the occasion?”

 

“I’m celebrating.” She responded nonchalantly, as if that would explain everything.

 

He chuckled, seeing that she had gone and gotten herself tipsy before he arrived, _again_. “Celebrating what?”

 

Her eyes widened and her ears perked up before she softened her gaze and laughed. “Oh, pardon me Pephas, I must’ve drunk a few more cups than what I intended.” Reaching behind her, she set the glass down before grabbing a comlink from the desk and held it up as she pressed a button on it.

 

It took a moment before a door on the opposite side of the room slid open and a Rodian stepped out. Pephas’s eyes widened as she took in her form and from the corner of his eye he could see Morazel smirking at his reaction. The Rodian was dressed in white lingerie that greatly showed of her _assets_ , assets that had his jaw slack and his mind turn numb.

 

He’d never seen a Rodian with such sizable breasts and such a great curvaceous rear to go with, but then again, he’d never had a Rodian on his bed before. Her light green skin was patterned with stripes and splotches of dark green and yellow, and that, along with the patch of tresses at the top of her head that resembled a Mohawk, created a very exotic vibe from her.

 

She sauntered over before stopping in front of them and held her hands at the small of her back, which caused her breasts to threaten to slip out of the brassiere as she asked, “What is that you require, mistress?”

 

Morazel regarded the Rodian with smug satisfaction before turning her eyes back to Pephas and explained “ **She** ’s the reason I’m celebrating, and I want you to debut her, Pephas.” As she finished, she removed her legs off his lap and sat upright as she motioned the Rodian to him.

 

“I-I’ll be honored.” He stammered out, surprise overtaking him as the Rodian swayed her hips with each step of her legs and sat on his lap, facing away from Morazel. When she settled her weight into him, his hands moved of their own accord, one going over her lap and grasping her rather strong and warm thigh as the other went to her cheek and squeezed. He heard a sigh from her as her arm sneaked around his shoulder and her free arm moved to caress his bearded cheek.

 

Her musk was different from that of any Rodian he encountered; it was sweet, pleasant, and _subtle_ instead of normally being so pungent that it could overwhelm his nose. “I never knew you were training her, why keep it a secret?” he asked Morazel, his eyes breaking off from the Rodian’s star-filled black orbs to look at the Zygerrian who seemed to be enjoying herself.

 

“I wanted it to be a surprise for you.” She responded with I wouldn’t of had gotten this far without your help, and even though we already settled that little debt of yours, I still feel that I owe you.” 

 

At this, Pephas raised an eyebrow at her before turning his gaze back to the Rodian on his lap and removed his hand from her thigh, bring in it to the top of her underwear. Sinking his hand inside, he smirked when he felt her wetness and played with her nub before asking his next question. “Where did you get _her_? Rodia’s been playing nice with the Empire so it couldn’t have been easy to get such a specimen.”

 

He heard her giggle which made him turn his eyes back to Morazel to give her a mock glare. She caught his gaze and straightened up before answering, “I didn’t get her from Rodia. I found her in Coruscant’s Underworld over a decade ago. Poor little thing was hiding from the authorities, so I took her in.”

 

Pephas looked at her with wide eyes as he accused her with feigned shock, “You? Having pity?”

 

She chuckled before giving him a retort, “Oh shut up Pephas, I was young, and naïve… **and** new to the business, but you know what?” She asked, as she scooted over closer to them and drew herself flush at the Rodian’s back before settling her hands at her hips. “Taking risks sometimes pay off, and when she grew, I realized that I had acquired something valuable.” As she finished, she slid her hands upwards, caressing her sides and ribs before moving them forwards towards her breasts and gripped the front of the brassier. It only took a flick of her fingers to free the Rodian’s breasts out of the oppressive piece of silk and she didn’t waste a second to grasp each globe and pinch her dark nipples, eliciting a hiss from the woman on his lap.

 

“Do you remember our deal, Ganodi? Wealth, all the Spice you want, and protection from the Empire.” Morazel whispered to her ear in sultry tone before sliding a thin tongue from her shoulder to her upper neck and sucked at the flesh there, causing Ganodi to gasp an affirmative.

 

As Morazel played with her breasts, Pephas’s fingers moved lower, towards her slit, and, thanks to the wetness, didn’t offer any resistance as he plunged two finger into it. She moaned with the dual assault of her body; Pephas massaging a buttock and his fingers curling inside of her while Morazel played with each breast to her hearts content and nibbled her neck.

 

Morazel chuckled darkly before she faced Pephas and spoke, “As a debut, this also a test for her. Ganodi shows great skills with her mouth, but I don’t know how good she is with a real cock. You are known for your high standards Pephas, let’s see how she fares, shall we?”

 

“But of course.” He agreed as he extracted his fingers from her and held them up in front of Ganodi. She didn’t hesitate to enthusiastically suck his own fingers with her snout and Pephas could no longer wait any more as his erection strained inside of his pants. He slapped her rear and nodded forward, which prompted Ganodi to get off his lap and bring herself down to her knees as he parted his legs to let her get closer.

 

She undid his buckle and button before sliding down the zipper and grabbed his semi-hard member, nuzzling it with her snout. Parting her lips, Ganodi took the head into her mouth before pushing deeper, swallowing him whole to the hilt. Pephas grasped the couch and tightened his grip as she grabbed his thighs and began to bob her head up and down.

 

“Mother of Moons!” He cried out, surprised at the sheer enthusiasm of the Rodian on his cock and the dexterity of her tongue. Unclenching a fistful of the couch, he grabbed her head and followed her rhythm with small thrusts of his own.

 

“I see she’s to your liking?” Pephas heard Morazel say to his left. He turned his gaze from the Rodian to her and saw that she didn’t want to be left out of the fun. She was fondling her breast through the dress and her other hand was occupied elsewhere in between her parted legs.

 

Not wanting to spoil all the fun, he asked what he hoped she was thinking. “Want to join Morazel?”

 

She smiled at him before scooting over closer to him and gave him a deep kiss before withdrawing altogether and stood up. “I’ll be right back.” She explained before heading to the door Ganodi had originally come out of and disappeared within it.

 

Pephas chuckled to himself as he returned his eyes back to Ganodi and laid his other hand over her head. He pushed downwards, forcing the Rodian’s lips to kiss his crotch as he held there for several moments.

 

“You’re one great cocksucker, and that’s no small compliment girl.” He said and eased the pressure on her, allowing Ganodi to slowly retract from his saliva coated cock. She panted, taking in a much needed breath while stroking him with a slow hand. Apparently, the Rodian wore a small amount of makeup as small and short trails of black smudge streaked to her cheeks, but his inspection was short lived as she immediately ducked and sucked his testicles, causing a gasp to escape his lisps.

 

     He felt more than he heard the soft hum from the girl and he furrowed his brows. “You caught me off guard.” As he said this, his eyes caught Morazel as she returned to the room with a toy he hadn’t seen in a while. “Oh, but you’ll soon know your place girl.” The Rodian’s eyes narrowed in confusion and his smile was wide as he unbuttoned his shirt and nodded to the Zygerrian who was dressed in a black leather brassiere and a strap-on vibro-dildo.

 

As Morazel approached them and took the time to watch her Rodian work, he fully divested himself of his pants and underwear with the Rodian’s help who kept sucking his sack as soon as the last garment was thrown away.

 

“Is she giving you trouble Pephas?” Morazel asked as she knelt just behind Ganodi and squeezed each cheek hard enough to make her moan with a mouthful of testicles.

 

“Some. She has to be taught some manners.”

 

“Oh, that’s a pity.          I guess we’ll have to teach her a lesson.” Morazel said as she positioned the _toy_ and thrusted forwards. The smack of her hips with the Rodian’s backside, alongside the latter’s muffled squeal, was music to his ears. She kept pumping relentlessly and Ganodi had to abandon him just so she could moan and yell.

 

_Big mistake._

A hand landed on the patch of tresses and Pephas intertwined them with his fingers, just before he repositioned his member and aimed upwards. He pushed down, ramming his cock inside her throat and it was enough for her to remember her _duties_ to him: slobbering and worshipping his cock with her mouth.

 

Morazel leaned forward, her arms reaching around the Rodian and grasping both of her breasts while continuing to thrust at every moment.

 

"Oh, how I’m going to miss these.” She said, squeezing and molding each green orb with her sharp and yet manicured hands.

 

"You seem awfully fond of them Mora'. Got a story with them I don’t know about?”

 

Morazel clicked her tongue and paused momentarily to continue to fondle the woman below her and looking at Pephas in the eye. “I have to admit that I’ve fallen in love Pephas. It won’t be easy finding breasts like this. Round, big, and **firm**.”

 

He chuckled and exhaled, feeling the buildup of his orgasm. Pephas kept thrusting and pushing her head downwards just as he passed the point of no return. His hips jerked and he closed his eyes, filling her snout with his seed as she took it all in with a suck, and a swallow.

 

"Oh, already finished, Pephas?" Morazel teased as Ganodi retracted, licking the head with a very slim tongue when out of the blue, she began to yelp. With a raised eyebrow, he looked at Morazel who had the most wicked grin as she pulled the Rodian’s head backwards by the hair and plundered her.

 

 _Must’ve finally activated the vibro._ Pephas soon had a smile of his own as he leaned forward, grabbed her slim throat, and squeezed her just-so to make her reach the breaking point.

 

“She’s good.” He said in a breathless tone, “I’ll give her that. Perhaps she has a place in my operations.”

 

Her eyelids closed as she gagged and convulsed, her fingers digging onto Pephas’s thighs as she reached her climax. She collapsed, her head resting on his lap while Pephas removed his hand from her throat to let her breathe. He looked over to a smirking Morazel pulling out of the Rodian’s plump rear and sighing.

 

“Take her before I change my mind, Pephas.”

 

Pephas snorted and positioned Ganodi’s head on the couch before he stood up and placed his hands at his hips as he inspected their messy work. The Rodian’s cheeks were now coated with multiple streaks of make-up and her buttocks were an olive color. The expensive lingerie she was wearing was torn with the scraps thrown about around them, but that was something he could easily replace.

 

He picked up the rest of his clothes and made to dress while Morazel stood up and walked back to the door she came in. When he buckled up, his eyes caught the Rodian’s who was sitting casually on the couch as if she hadn’t been fucked on two fronts moments before. She smiled as she stood up, caressing his face with the palm of her hand as she strode towards the door Morazel had disappeared within.

 

With a snort, he activated his comlink and hailed his pilot. “Pilot, I’ll soon be out. Prepare the ship for immediate departure.”

 

"Yes… sir.” The response came and Pephas frowned. _He sounds out of breath._

"Pilot, is something wrong?”

 

“No-no, nothing sir! I’ll be waiting for your arrival.”

 

“If you-“ he began but was cut off by his Zygerrian friend.

 

“She’s all ready to go now.” She said and Pephas turned to eye a draped Rodian standing beside her master. Her form was hidden in black covers with only a slit to see through, but he knew Morazel well enough to not question Zygerrian customs when it came to slavery. She spoke up once again when he neared them “Treat her well, or not, that’s up to you.”

 

He held his hand out, and Morazel, with a hint of mock hesitation, handed him the leash. “It’s been a pleasure Mora’. Maybe I’ll get her to visit once in a while.”

 

She smirked, crossing her arms and nodding to the covered Rodian. “Take care of her Pephas, and don’t make me beg for you to bring her over.”

 

“Oh, I won’t. I’m a… gentleman after all.”

 

Morazel snorted with a quirked eyebrow as she shook her head. “A gentleman, but of course.” Straightening, she met his gaze with a focused one. “Oller wants to meet with us next month. Something about a ‘security issue.’”

 

“Oh, that piece of poodoo. Fine, tell him I’ll be there. If I’m lucky it’ll just be a small security leak.”

 

"Good, now scram before I take her back and leave you empty handed” With that warning, Pephas quickly stepped back and tugged the draped Rodian back to the hallway. He was once again escorted by the _gentleman_ and his bodyguard complement until they reached the ramp of his yacht. As he got on, the ramp closed and he felt the repulsorlifts lift the spacecraft out of the hangar deck and thrust itself outwards into space.

 

Guiding his new property, he led her to a vacant room adjacent to his quarters. Although he knew the risks of keeping a slave close to where he slept, Morazel never disappointed in breaking them and making them loyal to their master. As the door slid open, he reached inside her veil to remove the leash and motioned her towards the room.

 

“Get some rest, you’ll need it for when we reach the Core Region.” Pephas said as he watched her take in her new surroundings, and the comfortable bed in the middle of it all. “My friends will love you.”

 

The shrouded Rodian turned, her star sparkled eyes visible through the slit. “And I’ll love them in the best way I can.”

 

Pephas smiled and nodded, stepping out of the room and locking the door. And with that, he walked to his room and pondered just how in the kriffing hell he was going to deal with Oller.


End file.
